In order to protect the mattress on an infant's bed or crib, though not limited thereto, a usual practice is to place a waterproof sheet directly on top of the mattress and a fabric cover sheet on top of the waterproof sheet to form the undercover of the bedding. Generally, the waterproof sheets employed are of rubberized fabric, rubber, plastic, or other flexible water-impervious material, and they are usually of a size such that the cover sheet can be tucked under on all sides of the mattress between the mattress and the spring of the crib, frequently together with an upper fabric sheet. Moreover, it may be desirable to also place a mattress pad between the waterproof sheet and the cover sheet so as to absorb any moisture that may be present due to the inability of the cover sheet to absorb all of the moisture. The making of an infant's crib frequently involves disposing fitted or contour sheets over the waterproof sheet and around the sides of the mattress upon which the waterproof sheet is disposed. Again, the mattress pad can be disposed between the contour sheet and the waterproof sheet.
The arrangements, however, are not entirely satisfactory. For example, if the sheets are not tucked securely under the mattress, normal movements of an infant often tend to displace the cover sheet, the pad and the waterproof sheet. Further, when it is necessary to replace the cover sheet, the cover sheet and the pad have to be removed, and the mattress has to be lifted from a support spring so that a fresh cover sheet and pad can be retucked beneath the mattress over the waterproof sheet.
Additionally, where a baby's crib is involved which has conventional side bars and bumpers arranged upon the interior of the crib, and especially where, for example, the sheet must be changed a number of times during the day or night, considerable difficulty can be experienced in removing the sheet and reassembling the arrangement.
Oftentimes, with the conventional bed sheet attachments to mattresses, particularly for cribs but not necessarily limited thereto, the assembly of the replacement sheet requires difficult manual lifting of portions of the mattress for proper wrap around or disposition of the sheet thereon.
In the prior art, there are numerous devices and assemblages for securing beddings to mattresses, beds and the like.
The state of the art is exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 2,660,735; 3,066,321; 3,066,323; 3,308,490; 3,654,059; 4,045,832; 4,216,774; 4,301,561; 4,301,561; 4,316,299; 4,413,368; 4,445,242; 4,488,323; 4,627,363. ______________________________________
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for an improved bedding attachment system of a character which is simple in construction and efficient in use.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bedding attachment system having the foregoing characteristics.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bedding attachment system which permits cover sheets, pads and the like to be readily and conveniently placed upon, and thereafter changed, without having to lift corners of the mattress or move the bed or crib, as the case may be, away from the wall.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bedding attachment system which minimizes the time and difficulty required to change bedding.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bedding attachment system which inhibits a young child or baby from easily disassembling the bedding structure while in the crib.
These and other objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings and the claims.